Load bearing segments comprising rails and cross members (e.g., rungs) are utilized in a variety of applications. Examples of load bearing segments may include, but are not limited to, ladders, ramps, scaffolding, and the like. Often the dimensions of a load bearing segment, such as the length and/or the width, can inhibit compact storage and/or easy transport of the load bearing segment. Efforts have been made to design foldable and/or collapsible load bearing segments. The presently available foldable load bearing segments typically include a latch to lock the rails in an open position and thereby preserve the rigidity of the ladder and prevent the rails from moving to a closed position during operation or rely on securement of a portion of the load bearing segment to a rigid structure, such as a wall, in order to limit or inhibit unintended transition from an open position to a closed position, during use.